


Oh My God..They Were Quarantined

by squeallyeel22



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: COVID-19, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Roommates to lovers, coronavirus fic, lockdown - Freeform, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: What happens when your city goes on lockdown and you're now stuck with your roommate who you've been crushing on real hard since moving in?
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Oh My God..They Were Quarantined

It started a year ago, just a month after you moved in. You had met Moonbyul during one of her group’s photoshoots and instantly hit it off. You were the best of friends and when she asked you to be her roommate, how could you resist? Maybe it was the way she stumbled into the kitchen in the morning, the way she curled into your side on the couch or when you accidentally walked in on her in the shower. Whatever it was, you had fallen in love with the rapper.

Normally, you were pretty good at keeping it under wraps, but now…Now there was a pandemic sweeping across the world and you were stuck in your apartment. Your boss had called all your coworkers to tell you that the cafe would be closing down until things began to look up. So here you were, desperately hiding your crush as she leaned against you that night.

~~~~~~

_A Week Later:_

“Hey Y/N, do you want to watch a movie?” Moonbyul already has the dvd in hand, temptingly waving it at you. Try as you might, you couldn’t focus on your work.

“Sure. Why not?” You close your laptop after saving and joining her out in the lounge.

Since she picked the movie, it was your job to gather the snacks. Now armed with popcorn and beer, you plop down onto the sofa. She plops next to you, remote in hand. 

Halfway through the movie, the popcorn was all gone and Moonbyul had slowly migrated to leaning against you. To say you were tense would be an understatement.

It was when she wrapped her arm around your waste that you couldn’t take it anymore. You push her off before running to your room, slamming the door shut behind you. Tears stream down your cheeks. Maybe your friends could let you live with them until your lease went up—

A gentle knock breaks through your thoughts. Your heart stops.

“Y/N?” Moonbyul calls, “Is everything okay?”

Your voice is shaky, “Go away.”

You cringed at that. She didn’t really do anything wrong. _Except have you fall for her_ , your brain supplies. You shake you head at that. The door shakes against your back and you hear a sigh through the wood.

“Look, Y/N… I don’t know what has been troubling you lately, but I want you to know..I’m here for you.”

You sit there, stewing in your worries before saying _fuck it_ to yourself. You crack open the door, startling her. Neither of you say anything for a good minute before you rush out, “Ireallylikeyoumorethanafriend.”

Her eyes go wide.

Panicking, you rush to shut the door, but she is faster, shoving her phone between the frame and the door (thank god she had a thick case).

“Wait _what_?” Her voice is quiet but there is a tinge of hope under it.

“I like you more than a friend,” you barely get out. It was hard enough the first time.

Slowly she pushes the door open, just enough for her to slip in. Moonbyul grabs your hands, bringing them up to her lips. With a chaste kiss to them, she admits, “I’ve liked you since I met you, but I didn’t know how you would respond.”

“But why ask me to move in with you if you didn’t know?”

She smirks, “I had a gut feeling. Guess I was right.”

You couldn’t help yourself. You tackled her with a hug before placing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“We’re both such idiots,” you giggle.

She wipes away your tears when you pull away. As you both settle back down in the lounge, now _very_ comfortably in each other’s arms, you couldn’t help but be thankful for being locked in with your roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to mamamoo so sorry if Moonbyul is a bit oc ㅠㅠ


End file.
